True Love or 'Amor Real'
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: PL story. Remade story of the spanish soap opera 'amor real' only with the characters of charmed. Full summary in the story! Please Review.
1. The beggining

-1I'm going to try to make this story be like we still live like the old days where your parents picked your husband and you had to stay a virgin until you got married or you would be considered a slut.

Piper-16, still living with her parents and sister Prue.

Leo- 20, poor.

Dan-20, poor.

Phoebe-Piper's best friend, 16 married to a 40 year old man named Cole.

So this story is going to be like the Spanish soap opera 'Amor Real' if you've ever seen it then you'll know some stuff that happens if not sit back and enjoy the story.(sorry about the long summary but need to tell the info.)

"Mom I'm going to church be back in an hour," Piper would tell this to her mother, Patricia or Patty for short, everyday but what her mother didn't know was that she never went to church. "Alright dear but don't be late or your father will be worried," Piper's father, Victor, was ill he had a lot of medical problems one of them was that he couldn't stay standing to long for his knees would give out because victor had a heart disease. "Don't worry mother I won't," and with that Piper left with her servant to the secret garden.

Piper had to go with a servant so that she can carry her stuff and be safe. Piper and her family were more middle class , they weren't poor but they rich either. Actually her family was having problems growing crops on there other property so they weren't really getting enough money.

Prue was actually gambler she would love to play poker with some of her friends but she never won which was bad because she was not making the money her father was. Piper and her servant Maria were close to the secret garden she couldn't wait to see him.

**So leave me a review and tell me what you think sorry if its too short just wanted to bring in suspense. Please Review!**


	2. A truly Forbidden love

-1**Chapter 2 - A truly Forbidden love.**

There he was, standing there in his military uniform, his hair to brown hair to a side. He had the biggest smile on his face as soon as she there. She stopped took in a deep breath and a huge smile played across her face, she couldn't take it anymore she had to touch him. She ran towards him and he did the same, she ran up to him and he picked her up and spun her around which made her giggle.

He gently put her feet back on the ground and placed his lips on hers, he loved the tasted of her tongue against his. She pulled away and looked at him deeply in the those dark brown eyes.

"I missed you so much," Piper's eyes were getting teary.

"I missed you too babe , I couldn't wait to see you again," He wrapped his arms around her, and smelled the scent of her hair.

" Don't ever leave me again," Piper said in his ear and with that he pulled back and his smile was gone.

"Piper-"

"Dan don't tell me that your leaving me again!" Piper's eyes were full of sadness yet he could see a touch of anger in them.

"I don't have a choice Piper, if I don't go into training they won't put me in a higher level and your father won't let me marry you!"

Piper moved passed him and sat down, " Why don't you ask my hand in marriage to my father before you leave?" Dan looked at her as she said that and saw that she really loved him.

"Your dad will never let you marry me! He will never except someone low leveled like me!" Dan looked back at Piper, she had tears threatening to spill.

"You don't love me anymore," Piper stated the tears were falling freely now.

Dan moved to Piper side, " No Piper I love you…its just that I believe that I should go up a level then ask him so that I know I won't be rejected."

Dan wiped Piper's tears away and she smiled and leaned into a kiss but Dan put a small box in front of her lips.

"I got you something," he handed Piper the gift and her smile grew even bigger, "open it." She opened the small box and she gasped inside was the most beautiful necklace made of pearls.

"You didn't have to buy this-"

"No Piper you deserve it, plus I want you to remember me while I'm gone," Dan took the necklace from Piper and put it around her neck.

" I have to go Piper, I love you," he lean into her and kissed her soft lips.

"I love you too," Piper gave him one more kiss and turned to leave when she was about to leave she turned around and blew him a kiss.

**Here's the next chapter hope you liked. Please review!**


	3. The Final Decision

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Eramay Delichia - Green Dragon**** - Thanks and no I hated Dan! Not to offend any Dan fans out there but here it is!**

**CoPhoebeP3**** - Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 3 - The Final Decision.**

He laid there on the bed, feeling weaker with every breath he took, he was losing his conscious. He knew there was people around the room but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He looked up and recognized the man he had been friends with for years, Arnold, he was handing him a paper.

"Christopher…sign…to…your…" That's all he heard Arnold say.

He knew whatever he wanted him to sign it was important and since he trusted his friend he gave all his strength to grab the pen and try to sign it. He was going to die any second and his friend knew it so he helped him sign the paper. As soon as he signed it he dropped the pen and slipped into darkness, he died.

One of his servants went to go call his son so that he knew the news. She ran outside the house and saw him sitting there. He looked so handsome with the sun in his sandy colored hair and she could see his beautiful green eyes sparkle as the sun touched them. She was falling for the guy and couldn't help it.

She ran up to him, " Mr. Wyatt, Sir Christopher has signed the paper, he declared that you're his son."

**Hope you like the new chapter. Please Review! Sorry if its short! L**


	4. Looking for a Girl

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and yes I agree way too short but I had a writers block! Sorry!**

**Chapter 4 - Looking for a girl**

"Understand me Ms. Halliwell if your mother finds out that I'm helping you she will kill me," said Maria the servant.

Piper had a huge grin on her face, " Look as soon as Mr. Gordon asks my dad you won't have anything to be afraid of."

" Well hopefully no one catches us by then."

" I'm sure they-" Piper didn't get to finish her sentence because her sister Prue was right there in front of her.

"Went to church again, Piper," Prue said as she put her money in her pocket. It was obvious that she was going to gamble again.

" Well, Yes," Piper said afraid that her sister might have heard what they were talking about.

" Her sister laughed, " Nice way to waste your time," she walked passed her sister and left.

Piper went walked up the steps to her house forgetting about Prue and thinking of what Dan had told her. She walked inside with a big smile and stepped into the conservatory.

"Mom I'm back!" Piper almost yelled. "shh your father barely went t sleep, what took you so long anyways?"

Piper bent down next to her dad which was sleeping in the armchair, " There was a lot of people in confession. Is he okay?"

" He fell asleep because his knee was hurting him," Patty was sewing, its something they do to keep busy.

Meanwhile Prue was already at the bar playing poker with some people she just met. " And I win!" this was said by a man sitting across from Prue he was maybe in his 30s.

" Dam it!" Prue said putting down her cards and hitting the table.

Piper walked into her dads office and bent down next to the chair her dad was reading the newspaper, " What does the newspaper say?"

" The situation is getting really ugly," victor said with a sigh.

" Will there be war again?" Piper was scared, she wasn't even born when the last war hit.

" The country is going through some rough times," victor said looking back at the newspaper. He put the newspaper down and touched his daughters hand, " That's why I want you to seriously find a husband."

" Yes dad, I promise you that this year I'll get married," Piper smiled thinking of Dan.

Meanwhile Leo was at his new house which he got when his dad died looking for a document for a patient. Leo loved to help people but he never had gotten paid right he used to live in an apartment which he was always behind in rent.

" So are you going to talk to that guy? What's his name?" said Henry, Leo's best friend. " His name is David Trevino and yes I am as soon as I get the chance," Leo said while still looking for the document.

" Maybe he took advantage of the fact that Sir Christopher was sick so he can keep his money," Leo shrugged and walked to the other side of the room. He was wearing gray pants, a blue long sleeve shirt with a black vest on top and black boots.

" When are you going to get used to calling him dad?" Henry asked.

Leo let out a small chuckle, " He never was my father."

" But he recognized you as his son and left you everything that belonged to him," Henry was trying to convince him that Christopher was his soon no matter what. " You would think that since he has all this money he wouldn't be living this way. I mean the house is falling apart and the carriages are coming apart."

Leo was now looking around the room, " Well my godfather told me that when his wife and kids died of Calera(some type of disease)that he locked himself in here without caring about anyone or anything."

" But hugging his money, right," They both started to laugh.

" Well, I'm glad he calmed me as his son because no one makes money by helping bums off the streets," he walked back to the desk and set the books down in front of Henry.

" Can't find it huh?"

" Nope," Leo went behind the desk and started looking through the shelves.

" Well now you have money, and important last name, if you knew how much I hate you right now," Henry chuckled.

Leo turned around and grabbed money that he had in his vest pocket and knelt down in front of Henry. " Yes, yes, yes, yes, money is really important," Leo gave him the ' yea right' look and tossed the money on the desk, " for some people. You want to know what I really want…a family. To get home and find a woman pretty, sweet and in the mood," Leo started laughing. " Imagine two healthy little boys that want to hang on my legs!" Leo had a big smile on his face, he's been wanting a family for a while but never seemed to find a good girl for him.

" Well what are we waiting for lets go into town and look for one?"

" Yes that's what I'm going to do find me a woman," Leo had high hopes.

" Of course I know , I know the land isn't as good as it used to be," Piper said, her and Prue were in town going for a walk. " The land is in the ruins, Piper." Piper stopped Prue in her tracks, " What exactly does that mean?"

Leo and Henry were in town looking around, " You need to wear something more fancy, something made in France or Europe," Henry was talking about Leo's clothes.

" Why should I, the clothes doesn't change a man," Leo was getting a little irritated. " Yes but it will help you find a woman in town," Leo just nodded as Henry was telling him this. Henry turned his attention to the center of town, " Like her for example," Leo looked at Henry then towards the direction he was pointing.

There she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen she had long brown hair and was walking with another woman who was dressed like a man.

**A/N: Hope you liked this new chapter and I'm hoping this time it was longer. Please review! J**


	5. I Like Your Sister

**So here's the next chapter sorry if the last one was short! L**

**Thanks for the reviews! J**

**Chapter 5 - I like your sister**

Piper bent down to help a little boy that had feel, " Are you okay?" The little boy just nodded his head. The little boy started to cry, " Don't cry its okay." Prue picked Piper up from the arm, for rich people it was embarrassing to help poor people but Piper didn't care. The

Leo was on the other side of the street watching the whole scene, " Wouldn't you like someone like that warming you up in bed?" Leo nodded, "Yes, but it will hurt when she finds out that I'm a bastard and son of a servant"

Prue was reading a note, " You already raised the interests you old fart!" The man ignored the comment and continued putting money in a pouch for her. Leo walked in, and since he was dressed like he was poor they got mad, " I'm busy," The old man said.

"David Trevino?" Leo asked, he had a serious look on his face mad he looked a little mad. " I told you I'm busy, come back tomorrow! Now go!" But Leo didn't move an inch. " Are you deaf, Dumbass?! Can't you see he's attending me!" Prue didn't want anyone knowing what she came here for and she didn't want to risk it.

Leo just looked at her then back to David, " I'll wait." Prue just shrugged and put her attention back on David, " Look just give me the dam pen," she stood up and signed the paper, " I'm not going to argue with you because the stupid idiot is here, but don't believe that it stays like this." She finished signing the paper and he handed her the money. She grabbed her stuff and stood in front of Leo, she looked him up and down and slapped her gloves on her hand.

Leo just looked he really didn't find her attractive because she was dressed like a man. " What?! They never taught you how to respect people that aren't like you!" Leo stood in front of him and took a big breath, " What money are you giving away? Yours or my fathers?!!"

David took off his glasses confused, " Your father?"

"I'm Leo Wyatt and came to collect the money from the ranch in Santa Rita!" The man was speechless, he walked around the desk, "I don't want you to think bad of me Mr. Wyatt, what happened a while ago…well…you know how the young people of today are they like to bet in games, so when they don't have money to pay…"

" You let them borrow some," Leo had finished his sentence, he could tell the man was nervous because he was sweating like crazy. Leo didn't think bad of him he looked like a descent man he was shorter then him, bald, had a bread and seem to be in his 40's or 50's.

" Yes but with good interests…this girl for example Prudence Halliwell Bennett **(A/N: sorry I forgot to out in the beginning that they have both parents names but they go by Halliwell.)** loves to bet, she's daughter of general Victor Bennett except that the family is on the verge of losing everything."

Leo looked away, " I saw her on the street with a girl, pretty and with delicate features, is she married?" he turned around hoping he would say no.

" No she's not married, your talking about Prue's sister Ms. Piper Halliwell, she's beautiful," he was spacing out, he had his head turned and was looking at the other side of the room. He looked back at Leo, " Her and Ms. Prudence are both single, because it seems like all the gentlemen that have been looking for, she doesn't like," he was talking about Piper, " But now it will be impossible for her to get married because I don't think the general can make her a wedding of her position.

_Maybe this can be my chance she may like me_, Leo thought but he shook his head, _ no she wouldn't go for a bastard like me._

Piper was at her best friend Phoebe's house asking her a favor, her and Phoebe had been friends since they were kids and Piper hated the fact that she had such an old abusive husband, but Piper couldn't do nothing about it.

" So are you going to do me that favor?" Piper asked her. She could tell Phoebe didn't want to. " Ah please don't be mean Phoebe, if you tell me no Dan won't be able to write to me." Phoebe just looked at her, " But I'm scared that Cole might find one of his letters, Piper you know he's the jealous type and can be very mean," Piper turned away, she looked disappointed and sad, she would always make this same face to make Phoebe give in. " Ah fine, you can tell Dan he can write to you here, I'll send you the letters with Nicole," Nicole was Phoebe's servant/maid. Piper had a huge grin on her face, " But seriously Piper you need to end that romance, its not going to get anywhere," other then Piper's servant Phoebe also knew about her relationship with Dan.

" Its that I don't want to end it, Dan and I are in love, understand it." Piper said. " Ah I understand everything that you want me to, the problem is he doesn't have money!" Piper knew that she was right but she wasn't going to give up. " But that doesn't matter to me." " But it does for your family!"

Piper had left Phoebe's house knowing she would never understand. She got home and found her mom in the conservatory, " Mom, you told me that the ranch wasn't what it used to be but-" Patty interrupted, " Well the situation has gotten worse, so your dad had to go to the ranch, and if it doesn't get better we wont have money to eat." Piper knew what was coming, " So what?" Her mom got up from her seat, " What we need you to do is get married soon and accept an engagement from Greg or from Joshua?! They have enough money to save us from the ruins and the embarrassment!"

Piper had tears in her eyes she couldn't believe what her mom was telling her, but she couldn't tell her she was in love so she just nodded her head turned on her heal and went to her room.

Patty was turning off the candles while Victor was in bed, " I'm worried about Piper." Victor sat up, " Why? What did she do?" Patty went to the other side of the room, " What do you mean what did she do at her age she should be married." Victor relaxed a bit, " Well yes that's true." Patty stopped what she was doing, " And since she hasn't picked anyone, I think we have rights in to take action. So I was thinking Greg Mendel for example can be a good husband, he's a gentlemen, he's a captain-"

" Oh please Patty, Greg's practically my age," Victor said cutting her sentence short. " Okay then how about Jose Martinez, he's not as rich as Greg but-" Victor turned to his wife, who was still turning off the candles, " And does Piper agree with this?" Patty sat on the bed, " Knowing Piper she wont agree, because she lives with her head in the clouds thinking of prince charming, but we'll make her reason, she's a pretty girl, we'll chose from the richest ones in town." Patty was putting pieces of leaves on her temples it would take away headaches since they don't have Advil.

" Well then let her chose," he shrugged. " Hmm, if she hasn't done it now then I think its our obligation to-" " Give her a husband, never, I told you a million times, Patty, I will never offer my daughter to the best seller, Piper is not on sale!" Patty rolled her eyes.

(Three Months Later)

Piper receives letters from Dan every week and so far Phoebe hasn't got caught. As for Leo he's in Santa Rita working on his Ranch/Farm. Piper can't stop thinking about Dan she gets sad when his letters are late but like the next day she gets the letter she's been dying to open.

(Three months later)

Prue is gambling again and just put on the table all of her chips which she can't afford if she loses but she's sure she is going to win. The man puts down his cards and Prue's grin fades…she lost all of her money and now she has to find a way to pay him.

"You want a guarantee from me!" David was looking at what Prue would have to give him for that amount of money, " Yes I need the deed to your house."

The next day Prue comes in and with the deed, " Here it is, I'm giving you the deed, so give me the money!"

" You will never know what I just found out!" Piper aunt Penny said to Patty.

" You remember Wyatt?" Patty never really was interested in rumors that she heard from Penny. "no" "Ah Woman, the old guy that has that huge house on Main Street." Patty looked up, " oh," she nodded her head.

" Well he died 3 months ago and his son stayed with everything!" Patty nodded, her head shot right up, " I thought he didn't have family, that they all died of Calera?" Penny crinkled her nose, " Maybe not, how would I know, ah well either way what's important is this young guy got 2 of his ranches/manors/farms. His name is Leonardo he's young, handsome, and single." Patty was getting an idea that can change everything around.

" You want a party when we are close to war?! Get some justice woman!" Victor was telling his wife. " I'm talking about a ball." Patty said trying to convince him. " Never!"

" Mr. Leo Wyatt please has sympathy in me, I have a wife and kids!" David was sweating bricks and he was on the verge of crying.

" I'm sorry but you either give me back what you robbed or you go to jail!"

"Of course I'm going to give you every single penny, I just let Ms. Prue Halliwell burrow a very important amount of money." Leo was staring the man down, " I'm not interested."

You can see the sweat on his face and his bread was all wet, " Please, she even gave me the deed to her fathers house as a guarantee!" Leo nodded his head and shrugged, " okay then I'll except it." David inhaled, " what?"

"I'll except the deed in exchange for the money you robbed me!" David's eyes were wide he had to think about this, " okay"

Piper handed her father his cane, " A while ago you told me that I needed to get married." Her dad was sitting in the chair he looked up and her, " Well its not that you _have_ to get married, but that your mother and I think that its time." Piper smiled down at her dad, " And your right, I just want to know," she put her hand to her head _how do I tell him_ she thought, she bent down to her fathers height because he was in the chair. " What if I checked out this guy that's not our class," she was looking at the arm of the chair because she didn't want her father to see it in her eyes.

He lifted her head up and looked into his eyes, " What do you want to tell me?" She laughed a little bit and grabbed her fathers hand, " I'm referring to someone that isn't a captain or owner of a factory, but someone sincere but intelligent, good, and well mannered , but not rich, would you except?" Her dad looked at her, " Where is this coming from?", he asked questioningly.

She did a fake smile, " Nothing its just a simple question." " I like people that are respectful and hard workers, but you shouldn't put eyes on anyone under your position." Piper's smile faded as she looked at the ground again, " Your husband should be rich."

(The Ball)

"Daughter, Daughter," Patty was in a blood red dress with some black, she had a big smile on her face because Leo was here and she wanted to show him her daughter. " Come please," Piper was sitting on a couch with a white dress on that had lace ,next to Phoebe, she had her long brown hair in big curls. Patty took Piper's hand as Piper excused herself from the conversation she was having with Phoebe. " Excuse me Phoebe," Patty said as she turned around, " Yes excuse me Phoebe," Piper said as Phoebe just turned around and started talking to someone next to her.

Patty lead her daughter through the crowd and Piper just followed wondering who she wanted her to meet. Piper was saying hello to everyone she passed and her mom introduced her to Leo. She turned to see Leo and she thought he was cute but she loved Dan. _Now I see why she wants me to meet him she thinks I'll like him and except to marry him! Well no because I love Dan and that's final._

" Mr. Leo Wyatt this is my daughter Piper," Patty said. Piper wasn't really comfortable around guys so she was kind of playing with her hands. "Pleasure to meet you miss," Leo said as he bowed. " The pleasure is mine," Piper gave a little bow. They both had huge smiles on there faces but only Leo's was true Piper was faking it.

Leo took his hand out, " Would you like to dance?" Piper hesitated but had to except because if she didn't her mother would kill her and because it was rood. She gave him her hand, " Of course." He couldn't stop staring into those beautiful brown eyes, _ gods she's so beautiful,_ Leo thought. There was old fashioned music in the back ground and Piper lead him to the dance floor.

Piper wasn't really happy about this but she had already excepted and couldn't back down. They got to the dance floor and Leo put his hand on her waist and they started dancing. He was smiling the whole time.

" They told me that Christopher was a man that was private." Patty wanted to know more about Leo so she decided to chat with him after him and Piper finished dancing. " I also knew your mother, may she rest in peace." Leo's smile faded and he gulped, " That woman was not my mother." Patty looked at him confused, " Ahh then your dad got remarried. When was it?" Leo's face got really serious he turned his head and checked to make sure no one was listening, across the room he saw Piper, "He didn't." Patty was trying to keep her smile on, " Excuse me but I don't understand," she said with a little chuckle.

Leo looked at Piper again, _looks like my chance is gone,_ he turned back to Patty, " I'm a bastard Mrs." Her smile faded, " B-Bastard?" He nodded and kind of had a smile on his face because of her reaction.

" I went to the ranch, all the crops got burned," Patty was getting really worried now. " Jesus Christ, how are we going to pay the house?" Prue was behind her mother listening to the whole thing. " The only thing we can do is sell the house," Victor said. Patty gasped, " No, No Victor, its our roof," Prue was in trouble now. " But the lands are what give us food," Victor turned around and walked up stairs. " There has to be another solution," Patty said as Victor was still climbing the stairs. " There isn't!"

Prue ran to her mother, and took her to the conservatory, "Mom, mom." Prue was very scared. " I've told you millions of times to put some descent clothes on!" Patty said. " Fine mom, but mom the deed to the house isn't here anymore, I traded them for a loan." Prue was leaning on a door because she thought she might fall.

" How? How dare you? How?" Her mom was grabbing her arm as she moved it so she wouldn't hit her.

Patty had gotten some expansive jewelry so she could trade it for the deed.

" The deed to the house?" David was now even more nervous he was hoping they would forget about them. " These should be enough for the deed." Patty said as she dropped the pouch on the desk. " I don't doubt it Missis(A/N: don't know if its spelled right sorry) but I don't have it anymore!" Prue's brave face faded she was now pissed off. She went to the other side of the desk, " You don't have them? What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Well Mr. Leo Wyatt took them away from me!" Patty put her hand to her head, _God it had to be that stupid bastard, _she thought .

(Secret Garden)

Piper saw Dan from across the garden and they ran to each other, she had tears of joy in her eyes as she embraced him in a hug. She let go, " I missed you so much," she looked deep into his eyes. He had a huge smile on his face, " I missed you a lot too," He put his arm around her waist and he pulled into a sweet passionate kiss.

( Leo's house)

"Actually the jewelry really doesn't interest me," Leo said to Prue as he gave her back the pouch, " And as for the deed I can give it back to you but except not in exchange for but for something else," Prue sipped some of the wine that Leo had gave her. " Whatever, just tell me and I'll give it to you, just tell me," Prue was still scared that it may be something she cant give him.

Leo sipped his wine and looked at her in the eyes, " I like your sister." Leo said. Prue had the glass half way up and then slowly put it down.

**A/N: Okay so that's the chapter, please review and then I'll update! Hope it wasn't to short! J**


	6. Stop seeing my husband

-1**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for all the Piper/Dan mushy stuff but…get used to it! I mean I hate Dan but that's how the story goes.**

**Chapter 6 - "Stop seeing my husband"**

_Leo sipped his wine and looked at her in the eyes, " I like your sister." Leo said. Prue had the glass half way up and then slowly put it down._

Prue walked into the conservatory, " Well what did he say is he going to give it back?" Penny asked. Prue had a smile on her face, " Not yet but he will and we don't even have to pay a penny." Patty looked at him confused, " What do you mean?" Patty was getting worried for all she knew he wanted something more then money, like the house.

" He's really interested in Piper."

( The office)

"You need to get married do you understand?!" Patty couldn't let Piper get married with Leo _he's a bastard the rumor will spread and we'll become the talk of the city,_ Patty thought. Piper was now crying what she heard coming out of her mothers mouth was killing her. " And your going to marry someone that will take us out of this debt," Patty continued.

" I can't, mom, I can't!!" Piper was going to tell her mother weather she liked it or not. " You have to!" Piper was crying but they were not only tears of sadness but of pain, " I'm in LOVE!"

Her mom took a step back she wasn't expecting an answer like that one, " In love? With who?" Piper's tears were facing more rapidly, " Of a man who is smart," Piper said thinking of Dan, " But who doesn't have money like you want! And I'm not thinking of leaving him!" Piper stormed out of the office leaving her mother stunned. Patty put her hand to her head _what has this girl gotten herself into!" _

( Conservatory)

" Daniel Gordon, he's in the military, he's originally from some town called Orosi" (a/n: put the town where I live because I couldn't think of one and its really far from San Francisco.) Prue said she had done some research for her mom when she told her about Piper.

" Gordon? I've never heard that last name before." Patty turned to look at Penny to see if she recognized the last name. " Of course not, he's a nobody, the only thing he's got is a shack that is parents gave him." Patty turned pale, " Oh god I can't believe it, smelling salts," Prue helped her mother sit down as Penny gave her the bottle.

" When did she meet him? Where do they see each other?" Patty said as she sniffed the bottle of smelling salts. Prue just shrugged.

( Later that night)

There was a soft knock on Piper's window, she got up from her bed and opened the window. Piper looked down, her bed was on the second floor, that's when she saw Dan she pointed to the ground and he nodded his head. She was telling him she was going downstairs. She opened she door slowly and walked down the stairs and opened the door to the backyard.

Dan ran up to her and gave her a hug, " I told my mom," Piper told him and he pulled away. " Why Piper?" Piper looked down, she felt like some how she betrayed him, her eyes where getting watery, " She told me I had to get married and it just came out."

Dan turned his back toward her, " Ah Piper now there never going to let me marry you. They'll make us break up." Piper touched his arm, " No I wont let that happen." Dan turned towards her and he pulled her to the other side of the yard so no one can hear them. " Piper, do you really love me?" Dan had her by the shoulders.

" Are you sure that what you feel for me is pure…uh…real?" Dan looked deep into her eyes for a response. Piper smiled, " You know it very well, I love you, I can't live without you." Dan took in a deep breath, " Then come with me." Piper put her hand to her chest and looked at him confused, " runaway? To escape?" Piper looked to make sure no one was coming.

" Yes, my love, escape with me." Piper looked into his eyes, _oh my god he's serious. _Piper looked down, " Dan I love you but I can't. If I leave my dad can get a heart attack and I don't want to be the cause of his death." Piper's eyes were watery.

Dan looked like he wanted to cry, " I understand. " Piper kissed him on the lips, " I love you." Dan kissed her again, " I love you too." Piper turned and went into the house leaving Dan feeling hurt, _I'll come tomorrow to ask her dad for her hand in marriage, she'll be so happy. _

( The next day)

" How dare you come to my house?" Patty told Dan who had come looking for Victor. " I'm guessing your Piper's mom?"

"Yes, and I'm ordering you to leave immediately."

"Please ma'am let me talk to your husband" Dan pleaded trying not to sound mad.

"My husbands sick, he doesn't receive visits, especially someone who's come for stupid reasons."

"I'm in the military just like your husband." Dan was taught how to respect people that we're in a higher class so he knew what to do and say.

"Really?" she said sarcastically, " Between you and us there's a wall and its time that you learn that my husband and I will never let our daughter get married to a guy, a nobody like you," Patty mad dogged him.

Dan just looked down,_ I knew that was coming._

( Military office)

" Well there's a man bugging her, she's a descent girl, and was brought up well-" Patty was cut off by the general, " Who is it ma'am?" Patty just continued, " but he's stubborn and he want to claim her innocence."

The general slapped the desk but not too hard, " Who is it?"

She started playing with something that was on his desk, " Some guy that's not even in our class," the general was getting irritated, " Just tell me his name, ma'am." " Daniel Gordon, he's a soldier." General Greg shook his head he knew Daniel he was one of the best and now he had to get rid of him.

( Dan's house aka shack)

Dan was looking in a small chest in his hands for a nice piece of jewelry his mom had left for his future bride. He walked out of his house still looking in the chest. " Lieutenant Daniel Gordon?" yelled a man on a horse. Dan looked up from the chest, " Your under arrest!" Dan saw 3 men waling his way he looked back at the man confused, " me? For what?"

" Orders from General Mendel!" Dan walked toward him, " There must be a mistake." " Grab him!" the three men grabbed Dan on the arms, Dan started to struggle, " Let go of me! I haven't done anything! Let go of me!" " Shut him up!" yelled the guy on the horse.

One of the guys that wasn't holding him grabbed his pistol and hit Dan in the stomach hard, Dan fell to the ground.

( Piper's house)

Piper was in the conservatory talking to her aunt when her mom came in with a women, Piper could tell she wasn't of there class. " Piper this nice women needs to talk to you in private." Piper looked at her confused and got up and walked with the women into the backyard, " What can I do for you?"

The women had a little boy with her, she picked him up and put him on her hip, " I came to ask you nicely to please stop seeing my husband." Piper looked at her confused. " I'm sorry but I think you got me confused with someone else." the women shaked her head, " No my husband has been having an affair with another women and that's you," the women pointed to her. " What's your husbands name?" Piper was hoping she wouldn't say Daniel.

The women had tears in her eyes, " Daniel Gordon," Piper felt her heart tear in two but she wasn't going to cry, " How do I know your really married to him?" the women took of her wedding ring and gave it to Piper.

" Look at the inscription inside it says Daniel Gordon and Laura Gordon for life, and look at our son he looks just like Dan."

Piper could feel tears in her eyes, he did look a lot like Dan. " I'm sorry but he never told me he was married," Piper said as some tears came down her cheeks. " Its okay its not your fault I know how Dan is, and I know he never told you." Piper just nodded her head. " I don't blame you its just my son needs his father." Piper whipped the tears from her eyes, " Thank you for telling me." Piper whispered and Piper lead the girl out side.

Outside the lady turned the corner to meet Patty, " Did she believe you?" the lady nodded, " Yes she was even crying." Patty nodded, " good, here," she gave her a pouch, " here's the money I told you I'd give you, now go before anyone sees us." The girl grabbed her money and left.

( Outside of the military station)

Piper was waiting for Dan but instead his captain came out and had just told her he wasn't in the military, " I'm sorry but I want to talk to Daniel Gordon." Piper had tears in her eyes she had come to tell Dan if he was really married. " That's what they told me but lieutenant Daniel Gordon has not been here since yesterday morning." Piper looked at him in disbelief, " What?"

Piper was speed walking through town with tears in her eyes, she just wanted to get home and cry her eyes out. Piper looked around everybody was screaming, some women she was passing by looked like they were crazy screaming there lungs out. Leo walked in town to see what all the fuss was about and all he could see was people running and screaming.

Piper walked against the wall as some soldiers passed by with guns.

Leo saw Piper across the street she looked scared and confused. Piper was walking when she fell straight on her face she had tripped over a woman's foot. She was breathing heavily as a man helped her up, and she touched her chin and saw blood on her glove she got a cut on her chin, forehead, and nose.

She got up and started walking again, she was covering her chin and looking back at the soldiers when she tripped again and fell on her hands and knees. She got up and started walking again but someone pushed her into a wall and made the cut on her chin bigger. She face was all bruised. She started walking again but faster this time, she covered her mouth when she saw a man being dragged on a soldiers horse he was getting dragged on the floor with his hands tied with rope and the soldier on the horse was holding the rope.

She felt like throwing up as she saw him pass by she was trying to cover her eyes but had to cover her mouth instead so she wouldn't puke. She wasn't paying any attention at where she was going and when she looked she say fruit on the ground on a blanket she tried to stop but she fell face down on the fruit and everything went black.

Leo saw the whole thing and ran to Piper, " Piper? Piper!" he was trying to wake her up but she didn't move he looked around to see if any one could help him but it was hopeless everyone was running and screaming and didn't care.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and then I'll update! Another Piper and Leo scene up.**


End file.
